Pornatorium
by Lala to the power of 2
Summary: Series of unrelated oneshots based on prompts I got off tumblr, nsfw version
1. Steam

The steam was fogging up the bathroom too badly to see through the glass doors of the shower, but Lance didn't need to see any farther than a few inches from his face right then anyway. Keith wasn't any great distance away after all, long wet body pressed up against Lance with his head tucked into his collarbone, or as far into it as he could lean with their approximately equal heights. Lance was standing upright and barely leaning one shoulder against the shower wall. Keith was huddled against him, shaking under the spray of water, crouching low enough for long black hairs to tickle Lance's nose from the top of Keith's head, arms wrapped around him.

Or more accurately, one arm wrapped around Keith, low on his back to support his body weight against Lance. The other arm was more wrapped behind him instead, where Lance currently had two long soapy fingers slipped deep inside Keith's sex-loosened body, working them slowly.

" _Nnng, gah,_ fuck," Keith panted in a quiet, husky voice, breath hot against Lance's neck. "What ever happened to, 'I'll just help you clean up'?"

Lance grinned into his hair, loving how warm and heavily Keith was leaning on Lance to support his weight, hardly ever getting to see his Keith so unstable as to need it.

"I am helping you clean up," He curled his fingers intentionally over Keith's prostate, rubbing provocatively against it before continuing on to drag his fingers through the inside of Keith's body, where a steady trail of old lube and Lance's semen was leaking out of his ass. "You saying you want me to stop?"

Keith trembled against him, and he took a long moment before shaking his head 'no.' Lance just kept smiling, curling his left arm even tighter around Keith's lower back until Keith's pretty cock was rubbing against Lance's hip while he worked, plunging his fingers in deeper. Lance continued the slow tease for a little while longer before he started to work them in harder, speeding up the movements of his hand to stroke Keith's soft spot with more frequency. He wasn't really moaning or whining, but Keith was making the sweetest sounds all the same, breaths heavy, fast, and broken up by the soft wrecked little " _Ah_ "s that he couldn't quite keep trapped in his throat, practically only audible over the sound of raining water because his gorgeous mouth was so close to Lance that he could feel soft lips burning against his skin.

But the water was gonna run cold eventually no matter how much Lance would have liked to continue this forever, and soon Lance was applying the kind of force that Keith liked best, fucking his middle finger in as deep as he could reach it while the ring finger next to it stayed curled up to press against Keith's prostate, fingertip shaking against it from the rapid movement of Lance's wrist. His palm was slapping noisily against the wet skin of Keith's toned ass, louder and lewder than the symphony of Keith's voice, at least until his lover started to get closer and closer to the edge and his moans crescendoed louder and louder until they filled up the small, closed space of the shower stall.

Keith shook against Lance's body so hard that it was hard to keep him upright with just the strength of one arm, but it didn't go on long enough to matter. The shaking tightened up into an arch of Keith's spine under Lance's hand, and after a few long moments of quiet, needy tension Keith was coming with a loud sigh and a splash of warmth against Lance's hip, throbbing around his fingers even as he sank, falling back onto Lance's body weight while he recovered.

When he was ready to stand up on his own again Keith pushed away from Lance, cheeks and lips flushed rose petal red and knees still the slightest bit unsteady from his orgasm, swiping a hand through long black hair until it was completely out of his pale face and brushed back to curve wetly to the nape of his neck like an inky cascade. And then he smiled, violet eyes shining and God, he was just the most beautiful goddamned thing Lance had ever seen, you know? Then the warm smile curled into a playful smirk, and suddenly Keith was sinking down, dropping to his knees on the rubber bath mat and reaching out to wrap his calloused fingers around Lance's own hard cock, which had gone ignored in favor of more important matters.

Lance gasped at the first touch of warm skin on his aching dick, one hand landing automatically on Keith's shoulder. When Lance looked down, Keith was still smiling that wicked smile at him as he slowly stroked Lance's cock, and it was now his turn to tease.

"Well, since we're in here we should probably get you cleaned up, too, huh?"

The water had long run cold by the time the two of them got out of the shower but hey. They did at least manage to get clean somewhere in there.


	2. Dining

The rhythmic squeaking of the table legs somehow managed to be the loudest sound in the room, which seemed odd to Keith considering Lance was carrying on as unabashedly loud as he ever did. Keith was probably listening too hard for it, but something about the creak of wood in time with every one of his thrusts, just barely out of sync with Lance's voice as he sighed and praised Keith's name, was oddly erotic all by itself. He could literally HEAR how hard he was fucking his boyfriend, and if they kept up like this and Keith went a bit harder, they might actually break the table.

Well the thought was hot, even if it wasn't an actual option. For one, they had just moved into this house two days ago and really needed _not_ to buy a new kitchen table on top of all that. Mainly though, Keith's couldn't move any faster or harder because Lance's long legs were wrapped too tight around his lower back, one arm locked firm into a brace on the tabletop he was being fucked on so that Lance had enough leeway to move his own hips however he wanted. Keith was never sure if this made him a terrible bottom or a fantastic fuck, but every time they did it this direction Lance ended up finding a way to squirm his way into controlling the pace, somehow limiting Keith's room to work and wildly gyrating his hips take his cock in himself at the same time. It felt amazing of course, the hot, tight ass he was sunk deep into constantly moving around his cock was a pleasure like no other on this earth, but it did sort of make Keith wonder why and how Lance managed to be more submissive sitting up with Keith riding his dick than he ever was bent over the arm of their couch. Or, wherever have you do.

Not that who was doing what to whom actually mattered in the least bit. There were different good things about sex, every one of the many ways they'd invented to do it, and spreading Lance open like this had it's own special specific reward - he _smiled_. Lance managed to smile, grin, smirk, laugh, or giggle nearly the whole way through when Keith was taking him apart. He always looked and sounded like he was having the time of his life and it was so fucking amazing, Lance was always so _beautiful_.

Keith's hands tightened on Lance's thighs, forcing the spread of his legs open more to take back some of the control of the pace and fuck his man deeper and harder. Felt so good. Lance was sucking him in with a relentless grip around his cock, rolling his hips up to meet Keith's so that between their combined efforts, the head of his cock was rubbing against Lance's prostate somewhere around every other thrust and making his body reflexively jolt each time. Since Keith had never been particularly good at holding back at _anything,_ much less during sex, he was driving in faster and harder, rocking the table so much that the sound of one leg lifting a centimeter into the air and dropping back to hit the floor over and over had joined the rest of their sexy symphony and Keith was just about _lost_ in it…

"So good, Lance, you feel so _good_..."

Lance laughed a little because, as Keith mentioned, that's kind of what he did. Keith loved it and hated it at the same time. How the hell did Lance manage to keep this much composure when he was being fucked into the table? Keith could barely even remember his own name when he had Lance this deep into him. Sexy magnificent bastard.

"Ah, come on baby, slow it down," Lance cooed, using the hand he wasn't holding himself up with to pull meaningfully at Keith's hair. He was always so _pushy_. "C'mon it's not a race, my body can't take the same crazy stuff yours can, remember?" The words were a scold but his voice was obviously still laughing as he insisted, "Gotta be gentle Samurai, you can take it slow."

Keith's body shook with the effort of restraint for a moment, all movements coming to a brief halt while he regathered his own composure, taking in a deep breath of air through his nose, right where it was buried against Lance's neck. God he smelled so fucking good. Like sweat and gardenia-blossom shampoo and the syrup from breakfast, still sticky on the unwashed tabletop. Keith had never thought that he'd have the kind of life where he'd get so turned on by the sight of a man making him waffles, but here they were. And here Lance was. He had started sighing and panting again from the slow grind Keith had started up inside him, and he never could have asked for more than time with Lance in this shitty too-yellow kitchen. He was still buried deep inside, sliding in and out just a few inches at a time, not enough to pull out all the way, but enough to set an insistent pressure against Lance's sweet spot as he passed by it, over and over at the perfect tempo to get Lance loose.

Loose as in, he finally relaxed his thunderthigh-ninja-death-grip around Keith's waist and let his quiet moans turn into shameless screaming, not loose as in his ass. That in fact, he was tightening around Keith in arrhythmic intervals, clenching down around his cock with timing Keith couldn't understand or predict, and it was taking more and more effort to keep this metronomic pace when Keith was so _close_ , but Keith had a well-trained body and the stubborn will that Lance was _going_ to come first this time, damn it. He kept his hips rolling in the same smooth jerks Lance liked, and now that Lance wasn't wrapped around him like a horny anaconda, he could shift both of their weights and give himself a free hand, holding Lance up and open enough to reach between his legs.

Lance's cock was thick and heavy and wet in his hand, and when Keith stroked it the noise that came out of Lance was one hundred percent a whine, no matter what Keith knew he'd later claim.

"Oh god -"

Lance cut off his own squeaky words, face turning red for the length of the two seconds Keith could see it before Lance was yanking at his hair to pull him in for a kiss. The kiss was great - fantastic even, at least until Lance bit his tongue. His hand was a tight fist in Keith's hair and his body was a rigid line, locking up even tighter around Keith as he came, wet semen splashing onto Keith's hand at the same time that his teeth sunk down sharply into the middle of their kiss.

Keith slowed, but didn't pull out for a few seconds, letting Lance ride out the rest of his orgasm before he knew he'd be too oversensitive for Keith to finish inside. As soon as he had slipped out though Lance was already giving him a hand, long fingers gliding up and down Keith's lube-slicked dick with the fast graceful movements of an artist's hands, gently sucking at the bite on Keith's tongue in an apology kiss as he stroked Keith to completion with expert skill. It was Keith's turn to shake and smother his moan into their kiss. Fuck, his dick hadn't gotten this kind of special treatment since Lance had accidentally swallowed half a tube of orajel and decided to see what happened to his blowjob skills with most of his mouth and throat all numb.

Their kiss cooled down as Lance's legs fell down to plant on the floor again, leaning between the table and where Keith was still holding him with one loose arm. When they broke apart, Lance was grinning again, one hand stroking affectionately through the mess he'd made of Keith's hair.

"Hell yeah, three rooms down, half the house left go." He waggled his eyebrows lewdly, the grin turning sleazy as he suggested, "What say we clean up and go christen the upstairs hallway next?"

God, how Keith loved this idiot.


	3. Fandango Pink

"So good," Keith moaned out, voice gone sweet at the end like he was saying the words around a spoonful of honey, hips ramming down hard as he took Lance's cock. "So good to me, Lance, you're so _good_."

Lance was not entirely certain what he'd done that was so good he'd warranted this kind of treatment, but he was hardly going to complain. Keith was wet and hot riding his dick like he was starving for it, even though they'd just had sex like, two days ago and he should not be this horny. But as Lance could clearly see from the trail of precome smearing onto Keith's skewed shirt from where his own cock was aching hard enough to point straight up rub against his belly on every swivel of his hips, it was obvious Keith was doing this for his own benefit as much as Lance's. But this was also clearly meant to be some kind of reward, because Keith kept using that sexy-husky-honeyed voiced to praise his husband like he was trying to fuck him out of a non-existent self-esteem crisis.

"C'mon, look at me Handsome," Keith demanded, and well it's not like he had much of a CHOICE. Not when Keith was right there, hands on either side of Lance's head and hovering over his face so close the ends of his long hair were falling to catch in Lance's mouth. His eyes were clear and half-lidded with pleasure and when he knew Lance was looking at him his mouth curled into that smile that was almost a smirk for how much cat-like indulgent satisfaction it was loaded with. "You're so amazing Lance, can't believe how fucking incredible you were out there today." Oh wait, so that's what this was? Some kind of leftover adrenaline from the Galra battle they'd just got out of? Lance barely even remembered that, he'd been way more focused on not dying than whatever actual physical actions he was taking, but... "God Lance, you're such a fucking badass, you have no idea how _hot_ you made me."

Not sure how else to handle such undeserved praise when his mind was being blown by crazy-awesome Galra sex, Lance offered a lightly baffled, "Uh, yeah, you know that uh..." Jesus Christ his dick was gonna break off and it was gonna be the best thing that ever happened to him. "Everything I do I do for you?"

Keith purred - literally, Lance could feel it rumble through Keith's chest and out of his mouth, where thick pouty lips were smiling around the words, " _I know~_ " crooned with loving adoration inches from Lance's own mouth. "You're always so good to me, always know when to be gentle and when to be strong and," Keith's sexy voice was straining and cracking, pleasure drawing the words thin as he finished "and know all the right ways to fuck me; so god damned _perfect_."

Lance shuddered, cock throbbing and hands curling tight where they'd been resting idly on top of each of Keith's naked hips, a surge of heat through his veins making him finally snap out of his startled daze and start fucking up into Keith to give as good as he was getting because he could hardly just keep laying there like roadkill while Keith was on his lap talking like Lance was actually anywhere good enough to be married to this sexy angel of love and fury. Keith moaned, biting his bottom lip with tiny fangs as he closed his eyes and rolled into it, slowing his pace enough to meet Lance's thrusts beat for beat until they'd gotten a nice rhythm, two parties working to the end goal of pounding Lance's cock into the tight embrace of soaking wet Galran pussy.

"Mm," Keith hummed, head fallen to the side and blissed-out lusty affection coloring his fuchsia-flushed face. "Gonna come soon," he warned almost matter-of-factly. "You should, too. Like this, while you're inside - I wanna be able to feel how hard you fucked me when we're sitting down at dinner tonight."

Fucking incubus. "I swear it's like you're trying to suck my soul out through my dick," Lance breathed out in the form of a moan, sitting up enough to steak Keith's lips in a kiss before using the grip he had on naked lavender hips to take control of the pace, pulling Keith's body up and down off his cock in time with his hard thrusts in.

His baby moaned gorgeously for him, muttering another string of barely-sensical "So good, so good"s as the entirety of his greedy passage tightened down around Lance. He could see Keith was close, the precome leaking from his stubby barbed cock so copious it was practically a running stream, body gone so loose and pliant Lance could slide him down the length of his own dick with ease, even with the way Keith was still trying to roll his hips to keep riding Lance on his own strength. But as close as Keith obviously was Lance was pretty sure he was closer, as suddenly being pounded on by a needy Keith was pretty much his number one turn-on in the universe, probably even more than that thing Keith did to tease Lance where he'd casually wear open-toed heels all day just to goad his husband's well-known foot fetish.

Without a free hand to reach for Keith's cock, Lance tried at a different angle. Leaning up to bite at one fuzzy pointed ear, Lance growled, "Next time we're skipping the hike back to our room and I'm rucking you right there in the Red Lion."

It worked, because Keith was the best/worst. He shook and hissed and writhed on Lance's cock, entire body going tense and tight as he came in a flood of alien jizz and loud moaning. He wasn't too worn out to plead, "Come on Lance, now you, too," in a whiny pant, continuing to work his hips in tiny little jerks that felt like heaven combined with the way his cunt was still fluttering and pulsating with the last remains of his own orgasm.

Lance found his hand on the back of Keith's head, fingers tangling into long black hair as he pulled Keith to lay the rest of the way on top of him, warm and relaxed and nestled right under Lance's chin so he could smell his hair -

Lance came, all the tension he hadn't noticed in his body draining out with his orgasm as released into Keith, who's purring had already started up in full force even before he could feel Lance seed spilling into join the slick already filling Keith's sex-soaked heat.

"Hmmm~" Keith hummed, lifting his head enough to steal another kiss from Lance before he inevitably passed out. "You were right, being married is _awesome_."

Well okay, Lance wasn't quite sure how Keith had gotten to that thought, but it's not like he was inclined to disagree. Two months in and this marriage was already the best thing that ever happened to him.


	4. So Is Mine Eye

It had started in the most obvious possible manner. Lance had gotten an erection and, seeing as it had been Keith's fault, (and seeing as Keith was not actually in the room available to molest), Lance had sent him a picture of his dick and the message "thinkin of u ;)"

It had been the foulest, most fuckboi move Lance had made in his entire life and for some reason, it had worked. Keith had indulged him and sent back a picture of his mouth with two fingers shoved lewdly inside, before a series of terrible sexts managed to slowly convince him to send Lance more and more pictures of his glorious self and Lance was blessed with a phone full of nude selfies of his boyfriend. They couldn't always find time to be alone together, but Keith was definitely hot all of the time, so Lance had made good use of this stash over the last couple months while he had been accumulating it. So really you couldn't even blame him - it's not like he was hoarding this goodness with no reason, right? Keith had turned out to be way more receptive to this kind of stuff than Lance could have hoped, and it's not like he wasn't asking Lance to send pics back so he was totally into it too, right?

At least, that was Lance's logic the next time they were in bed together and was why he'd dared to suggest the idea in the first place. They'd already established that phones had those kind of biometric or fingerprint style locks that meant no one else could break into them, except maybe a determined Pidge, so it's not like anyone else was ever gonna see any of this shit, right? So it was actually perfectly reasonable when that night, bent over and sunk balls deep into Keith's perfect ass with his eyes glued on the soft jiggle of flesh on every thrust, Lance panted out, completely serious:

"You look so good like this, Kitten. You should let me record you like this, you'd look so unbelievably hot getting fucked on video."

Keith grunted in time with another one of Lance's thrusts, shaking on his arms as he tossed a wry look over his shoulder at Lance.

"Seriously?" he complained weakly. "You really don't get enough of this just from watching it in real life?"

"Not even, you don't know how much I look at this pics you send me. Sometimes I look even when I'm not planning on jerking off just 'cause I like how pretty you are."

Lance grinned, eyes catching sight of the black hairs sweat-stuck to the back of Keith's long neck. What could he say, he was a very visual person! And his boy was definitely a _vision_. Keith huffed a little, but he didn't sound particularly annoyed. He tossed his head a little to get his bangs out of his eyes, wiggled his hips in a perfect little just-so to have Lance damn near doubled over from the feel of Keith's tight body squirming around his cock, and sighed in an intentionally apathetic tone,

"Sure, whatever. Not like I'm gonna discourage you from being obsessed with me."

Well, Lance could not actually deny that, even if Keith was trying to make fun of him with that line. Either way, Lance planted one wet kiss to the small of Keith's back before pulling out; unfortunately, his pants had not been discarded close enough to Keith's bed to be able to reach his phone from here. He turned it on to start recording before he'd even fully returned to the bed, and rightly so. Keith had stayed right where he was, ass popped in the air waiting for Lance, and _ohhhh_ what a sight it was. Lance took a moment to appreciate it, making sure he got its full plumpness in frame to get a nice long look at the beauty laid out before him. He fiddled with the screen, zooming in to get a close up of the stretched and puffy rim of Keith's asshole, pink and wet, twitching just the slightest bit from want, impatient to have Lance's cock back inside him. _Oh fuck yes_ , this was already better than any porno Lance had ever seen before, and it was only five seconds in.

"Don't take all day just because you got that stupid camera out!" Keith barked from the pillow his face was half-buried in. "I'm not in the mood for your teasing when we're this far into it, hurry up and get your dick back in me."

Lance laughed, taking his focus off the screen to get his hands back on Keith.

"You know that's the very first words this video is gonna have now, right? 'Hurry up and get your dick back in me,' recorded for all time for future historians to excavate off my phone."

"I think there's a better chance of you breaking your phone within the month," Keith muttered.

Okay that was probably accurate but also totally not fun. Instead of acknowledging that, Lance grabbed Keith by the hips to flip him onto his back with a surprised "Warf!" squeak that shouldn't have been cute but somehow was. Keith's voice was not built for squeaky sounds and any time he made one, it came out as sort of a weird bark that made Lance wish Keith could hear his own voice to make fun of him for it. Lance picked up his phone again just in time to get a shot of Keith wiggling against the bedsheets to squirm into a more comfortable position, legs spread in invitation with his ankles floating awkwardly in midair, waiting for Lance to fill the space between them. God, had Lance ever mentioned how Keith was just the best?

Not quite able to keep any semblance of a shot going, he settled between long white columns of whipcord-tight muscle, slinging one of Keith's feet high over Lance's shoulder while he kept the other one pinned wide to the bed. Keith was flexible and could handle way more ridiculous positions than this one if required. And this one was required, because Lance absolutely needed to get the moment he pushed his cock inside on film; loved nothing more than watching Keith's tiny hole slowly spread open to accommodate Lance inside him. The weird discomfort of needing to use one hand to keep the camera steady was a bit of hassle, but it was worth every ounce of effort once he got situated. With Keith splayed out on his back like this, Lance could get his entire face and chest in frame easily, eyes glossy with desire and lips swollen from where Lance had been biting them. His cheeks and chest were flushed red, so bright against his pale skin that in the dim, blue-ish tinted light of his wall lamp his skin all but glowed. Plus Keith could see him like this, too, could look right into the camera with sort of half-furrowed brows and a twist in his mouth that said he still hadn't decided if he was more annoyed or turned on yet. Probably leaning towards turned on because he was licking his lips and and relaxing into the bed again.

He turned his head shyly to the side to to goad, "Keep taking so long and I'm just gonna do it without you."

"Ooh, that'd be hot," Lance returned.

He moved the phone, panning down from Keith's face to his love-bitten and sweaty neck, down past his strong collarbones and budded, also-Lance-bitten nipples, make sure to keep it slow and get a nice shot of those abs before finally getting a good close-up of the money shot: Keith's spread legs, aching cock leaking into fine black pubic hair resting just above the exposed pucker of his asshole, where the tip of Lance's own cock was sliding in to press right against it. Then Lance was pushing in, and it was impossible to look to make sure he was keeping the camera steady because the feel of sinking into that tight wet heat, throbbing as it wrapped around him inch by inch, was just too good not to give all of his attention to.

Keith's voice was pretty, but his face was even prettier, and Lance took a second to zoom back out again, to get as much of his body in frame as he could, when he pulled back to start thrusting back in again. He went slower than they'd been going a minute ago, when Keith had been on his knees. Noticing the focus back on his face, Keith blushed and rolled his eyes in between thrusts. But Lance could see it when his expression changed, turning a little bit evil, and suddenly sent the camera the barest hint of a smirk before tossing his head into the sheets. He arched his back and moaned loudly, opening his eyes halfway to shoot a sultry look at the camera and theatrically cried:

"Please, go faster, Lance, your cock feels so good!"

Which, of course, was not the shit Keith actually said during sex. He was more inclined to yell either the simple demand of 'Yes, more!'' or, on occasion, 'Harder, god damn, it did you seriously get tired already?'. The performance did make for a good movie, and fired Lance up enough that he was automatically obeying, swearing desperately,

"Oh, fuck, _Keith_!"

His hips sped up to pound into his boyfriend hard enough to rock his Keith's whole body into the sheets on every jerk. Keith had lost the fake look-at-me sex face to fall back into his real I'm-getting-fucked-and-and-it's-amazing face, which was obviously better anyway, (barring the fact that Lance was eighty percent positive he caught a second of Keith radiating smugness like a spoiled pet cat in between). It didn't matter; Keith had his eyes closed and his mouth parted open just the slightest bit, panting in time with every shove of Lance's cock inside of him, and he looked just fucking _perfect_.

Keith tightened intentionally around him, clenching his muscles as soon as Lance reached the deepest point inside him to squeeze around his cock as it drew out on every thrust like he was trying to keep it inside for longer. Lance immediately dropped the phone and doubled over to fuck desperately into Keith's body, losing all control and chasing that feeling for a few long moments.

"Fuck, baby you're so good for me."

He managed to pause and peel himself back off of Keith's body enough to sit up, grabbing the phone again determinedly, and pointing it directly at where he was still buried halfway in Keith. Keith only sighed when he realized why Lance had stopped, muttering darkly.

"After this we're using my phone to film one of me fucking your throat."

"Sure, sure, you can come on my face and everything."

Lance laughed, agreeing as he zoomed in to get a nice look at where his cock was shoved into Keith's asshole, stretched wide. Slowly he pushed all the way in to begin moving again, watching the long slide of his dark cock all the way into Keith's paler body. The contrast of colors made the intrusion stand out intensely against Keith's pink-flushed flesh.

"Holy shit, Keith," he swore reverently. "I think I can see this in higher definition with the camera than I can watch with my real eyes!"

He thrust in a little faster, ogling the way Keith's rim stretched just the slightest bit with every slide out before giving easily every time Lance's cock sank back inside. He could see the lube shining wetly on his cock, see the goosebumps on the skin of Keith's ass, could see every slight reaction of Keith's lovely body as it was fucked into the mattress.

"Oh, holy shit this was a good idea."

" _Lance!_ " Keith cried out in a croaky whine, rocking his hips up to meet Lance's when just clenching around him proved to be too much effort to keep up. "Lance, come _on_ , I'm close but you need to move **faster**."

"Sorry," Lance mumbled, fumbling to zoom back out again to get a better chance of catching something in the frame while he was flailing around. "You're just so sexy, I can't help but wanna watch you for hours."

Keith stopped moving against him to flop unresponsively into the bed, snorting out a heavy sigh. And then Lance was suddenly being toppled backwards while Keith sat up. He snatched the phone out of Lance's hand, shoving him so that he was the one on his back now as Keith mounted his lap. Dropping the phone high on Lance's chest, Keith ground out shortly,

"There, now the video will see everything you do. So just stay there and let me take what I need from you, okay?"

"Yessir."

Lance slurred out around a rapid nod, because let's face it: if his lover taking control and pushing him around a bit wasn't a thing Lance was into then Keith would not have been the right boyfriend to begin with. And Keith was, Lance reflected as Keith reached behind himself to grab Lance's cock and hold it steady while he sat down on it, very obviously the right boyfriend for him. So great. Keith was just so, so great.

He looked so, so _so_ great when he started to move, wasting no time in rocking on Lance's lap with that adorable look of concentration on his face. His eyes were closed and eyebrows twisted in a frown while he worked his hips in varying patterns, trying to angle Lance's cock to rub against his prostate.

"Oh, _fuck._ "

A loud unabashed cry of pleasure ripped from his throat, his success obvious, as he started to ride Lance's dick harder, determinedly bouncing up and down so rapidly, the ends of his hair bobbed in his face on every movement. Lance could only hold on for dear life, hands gripping Keith's thighs and moaning wantonly because Keith was working his cock too hard and it was too slippery-hot good to be able to do much besides lie on his back and try not to come.

"Oh god," Keith moaned, letting out hard little grunts of pleasure every time his soft ass landed on Lance's hips with a smack. "Oh fuck, I'm so close, Lance, _Lance_ , I need…"

Being a good boyfriend, Lance already knew what he was asking for. He let go of Keith's thigh, momentarily lamented that there was no way the camera would be able to catch the red prints his fingers dug into Keith's skin, and grabbed at his straining cock where it was bobbing against Keith's stomach. Keith's face twisted beautifully, crying out loudly and doubling over when Lance stroked his cock until he ended up hunched over Lance's chest. He jerked his hips wildly, screaming almost directly into Lance's phone as he came with a hot, wet splash that ended up on both of their bellies.

Keith was still slumped over on Lance and didn't seem inclined to move, so Lance just went ahead and kept rocking his own hips, fucking up hard into Keith's still-shaking body to finally let go and reach his own orgasm, coming hard inside of Keith's throbbing ass and filling it with his own release. Lance was pretty sure he blacked out from how good it was. Or, at least, he closed his eyes to just lie there and bask in it. But then Keith was coming out of his afterglow to sit up again, not yet moving off of Lance's lap as he picked up the phone to stop recording. Lance's eyes were closed so when he heard the obvious click of a photo being taken he had no idea what Keith might have taken the picture _of_ ; he just pried them open in time to see Keith fiddling with his phone for another two seconds with a smirk before letting it drop to the bed. Lance sat up groggily, while Keith was rolling over to flop on his side on the bed, asking:

"What'd you just take a picture of?"

Even with his eyes closed, Keith's smugness radiated off of him like a fluorescent lamp.

"You'll find out. I'll send it back to you sometime when we're going separately on long away missions."

"Wait, seriously?"

Lance grabbed his phone, scrolling through to find not only no photo, but Keith had apparently even went ahead and done the same thing to the video they'd just taken, sending it to his own phone and deleting it off of Lance's.

"What the - but who knows when that'll even be?!"

"Hey," Keith shrugged into the sheets with a grin. "We gotta keep the mystery alive in our relationship, right?"


	5. The Lesser Is My Grace

"C'mon, you can take one more, right?"

Lance's voice felt distant somehow, even though he was only a short distance from where Keith lay on the floor. He was close enough to crouch down and stroke Keith's hair with gentle, loving fingers. Keith shook his head, voice too hoarse from screaming for the last four hours to even attempt a verbal refusal. It was too much, it had _been_ too much; Keith was sore, sticky, tired, and shaking, yet somehow still hard against his own will from the vibrator jammed tight in his ass and running at full power against his prostate. He'd already been fucked and plugged up before Lance's come had a chance to start leaking out of him, been toyed with, teased, pet, and sucked until he'd come three more times under Lance's touch. He'd already had his body used for hours while Lance had come on his face, thighs and even fucked his ass again before he'd slipped the vibrator back inside, stuffing Keith so full of hard plastic and warm semen it felt like he was bursting at the seams. Too full, too hot, too sensitive, and there was no way, no way...

"Awww, come on, Kitten, don't be like that," Lance cooed, thumb swiping under Keith's eyelashes to wipe away some of the stream of tears drying on his face. "I know you can. You've been so good for me, haven't you Baby?"

Had he? The words stirred something in Keith's hazy mind, made him feel warm and soft and happy, made him want to keep being good for Lance. He felt himself throb around the vibrator, felt more tears well up in his eyes and somehow the only thought left in Keith's brain was that he wanted, _needed_ to be a good boy, even if his body couldn't take it.

"And I can see how hard you still are, I know you can come one more time - I can too, that's how sexy you are. I swear I've been hard for hours, but I'm still not gonna do anything you tell me I'm not allowed to do, Kitten, so you have to tell me when I ask you." He gripped Keith's chin, tilting his head up to meet Lance's firm gaze. "Will you let me take you one more time?"

It felt like an eternity passed in the time it took Keith to answer, mind moving as slow and foggy as the curiously sedate pace of his heartbeat. He didn't even know what he was thinking about - didn't know if he was thinking about anything at all, but he knew he was nodding and Lance was leaning down to kiss the tears from his eyelids and whispering.

"That's my good kitty."

The words were filled Keith up with more gooey warmth in his chest and head than there even was filling up his ass so Keith was pretty sure it must be true and he really could handle anything. It must be true; Lance had said it was, after all, and even if Keith couldn't quite remember what was going on or how they'd gotten there, he knew that as long as Lance was there he was _safe_. Lance was squeezing down on Keith's jaw and he automatically opened it in response. He knew he'd done right when Lance let go of the grip on Keith's jaw to pet his hair again as his reward. A shiver of pleasure ran down Keith's spine, and when Lance slipped his cock into Keith's waiting mouth he moaned, although he only noticed he had because Lance praised him for how good it had felt. Which was all the motivation Keith needed to do it again, to take as much of Lance's cock into his mouth and down his throat, groaning loudly and unabashedly, revelling in the way his lover's hands fisted in his hair. The thought that he was making Lance feel good was making his own cock throb and he wanted more, wanted to be good for Lance and make Lance come like a good kitty, wanted his master to be pleased so badly. Keith was bobbing his head greedily to try and take in more dick, swallowing at the hard flesh like he was starving for it.

He didn't choke until Lance started to rock his hips, forcing his cock deeper bit by bit. He gagged when the soft tip of Lance's cock brushed against the back of his throat and he could feel the drool gathering at the corners of his lips, spilling out to run down his chin while Lance fucked his mouth. Keith couldn't bring himself to mind, didn't _care_ , the discomfort nothing and unnoticeable in the face of Lance's voice repeatedly praising him in soft awe.

"So good, so good for me Baby."

Having lost all concept of time, Keith had no idea how long this continued. Just kept sucking on Lance past the point of his throat being raw, past the pain that should have been there, but Keith didn't notice in favor of chasing the taste of precome brushing against his tongue. He wanted to soak in the pleasure of his mouth being stuffed as full and filthy as his ass was. Knelt there so that Lance could hold his hair and fuck his throat, throbbing needily around the vibrator seated inside him, thinking of nothing but what else he could do with his mouth that might make Lance feel good. Then Lance was pulling back, drawing himself out from between Keith's swollen red lips and keeping his head held still with his hand, preventing Keith from following after and sucking Lance back into his mouth again.

"C'mon Kitten, relax, won't do you much good if I just come down your throat, will it?"

Huh? It wouldn't? Then what was the point if he wasn't trying to make his master come? Wasn't he supposed to be a good kitty? Keith swallowed around the excess saliva in his mouth, pouting even as Lance leaned down to meet him in a kiss. It didn't take more than a second for Keith to sink into it because he was feeling so languid and sensitive right now, every nerve ending under his skin was lit up like a switchboard specifically attuned to Lance's touch. Lance must have stopped kissing him at some point because then he was behind Keith, nosing the hair away from the back of his neck and guiding Keith to bend over. He wrapped two fingers around the base of the vibrator to gently slide it free of Keith's twitching body, a gasp torn out of Keith's tired throat at the sensation.

He didn't have a chance to feel empty because Lance was already pressing the head of his cock against Keith's rim by the time the toy hit the floor. Oh god… oh god no, Keith couldn't take it, his body couldn't handle being fucked again, not when every nerve was already on fire and oversensitivite. He shook his head again, growled out something that was supposed to have been 'no,' but didn't end up sounding like any human word, but Lance was just making calming, shushing noises in his ear, promising to take care of Keith. There was just no way _not_ to listen, not to let him in and accept Lance's cock as it slowly inched inside of his filthy, worn-out passage. Lance stopped when he was halfway in, maybe even less. Keith found out why when Lance pressed the tip of his dick right into Keith's prostate, arms wrapping around Keith's sweat-and-jizz-soaked body in a loose embrace. Lance used the position to reach in between Keith's legs and curl his fist around Keith's own forgotten dick.

"Come on, Kitten," he coaxed lovingly as he undulated his hips minutely, pushing the very tip of his cock against Keith's prostate and no further in, over and over and over, a tiny glide and a tiny stretch and a tiny movement that didn't put much strain on Keith's body but did have it shaking in ruined pleasure. "Come for me. It's time to let go now, Sweetheart, come for Daddy one last time."

It might have been the words, or the hand on his cock, or the insistent, gentle grind against his most sensitive place, so different from the feeling of the vibrator that had been his constant companion for so long. It was probably the words, though, because Lance kept talking through the whole thing, lovingly goading Keith into finishing until he had no other option but to obey and come, hard and long and so intensely that he didn't just see stars but entire nebulas exploding behind his eyes, more colors than he had even known existed flashing and swirling through his veins.

"So good for me," Lance was purring, still buried half inside of Keith but blessedly no longer moving. "We're almost done, just need you to be good for a little while longer."

Keith didn't even bother to nod, trusting Lance even without knowing what exactly he was promising. Just lay prone on the floor with his ass presented, barely more than the head of Lance's cock still inside of him and waiting in bliss for something or nothing to happen. He eventually recognized the sound and feeling of Lance's hand occasionally tapping against his backside as signs that Lance was stroking himself off, hand fisted around the length of his cock that wasn't buried in Keith's ass with gleeful fervor. Something deep in the back of Keith's mind that was still functionally coherent informed him there was something perverse about that, something particularly dirty about only the head of Lance's cock being inside of him, and it was only when Lance finished with a loud groan, the strokes of his hand slowing down as he spilled his orgasm right into Keith's ass like - like he wasn't even a person, just a hole waiting to be used, a toy to be filled up with come and whhyyyyy was that hot instead of feeling degrading like it should be? Nothing could feel degrading at that point. Keith's only job was to be Lance's beloved pet, to be a good boy and to please his master. From the sound of Lance's voice praising him and the fingers gently running through his hair, Keith was certain he'd been a good kitty.

But then, though - Lance was saying something. Keith was trying to keep his hazy focus concentrated on his ass, the feeling of being stuffed so full of load after load of Lance's come he could swear it was a physical sensation. It was stretching him out, bloating him, and he was trying to keep his muscles clenched tight enough to stop any more of it from leaking out and dripping onto his thighs in a slow molasses trail, but he couldn't ignore Lance's voice, still needed to obey his orders. Except that Lance was ordering him to come out of it now, to come back to reality and wake up, even though he wanted to cling to the fuzzy satisfaction of being a good kitty, the words were forcing him out of it, pulling Keith back into his body where without that beautiful, glossy fog everything just felt cold and empty and _humiliated_.

But Lance was still talking. Pulling Keith onto the bed and wrapping them both in a warm blanket, settling Keith in a warm cocoon of blankets and surrounding him in his loving embrace, bodies touching nearly everywhere as Lance drew Keith's head to rest on his chest so that he could stroke his hair the way Keith liked. He kept taking the entire time, telling Keith that it was okay now, that he was safe and Lance was right there with him, that he should relax into his feelings and cry as much as he needed to. Eventually Keith finally listened and eased into the crash, letting everything drain out of him good, bad, or otherwise. When the shame and sadness had washed through him, all that was left in Keith was peace. A relaxation like no kind he could achieve by drugs or rest, a bliss so subtly euphoric that it lasted for hours and hours. And Lance was right there with Keith the entire time, holding him and calling him beautiful.


End file.
